


Age is just a number

by Marvelfan227



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Not a lot though, The reader is eighteen, Underage Drinking, don’t read if you are going to complain, steve is a buzz kill, tony and the reader are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: the reader is 18 and is dating tony. while the media disapproves their relationship because she's young enough to be his daughter the team approves because the reader brings out the best of tony.





	Age is just a number

‘Tony Stark still dating girl young enough to be his daughter.’ Tony read the headline on the tv screen as he watched the news. He knew dating someone who barely graduated high school would make news but he didn’t think that it would be the only people talked about. You met tony at a nightclub on your eighteenth birthday. Tony remembered being mesmerized by you when you were dancing with your friends. He watched you for over an hour before he had one of the security guards from the club bring you to the vip booth.

“Hello gorgeous I’m Tony Stark. Why don’t you sit and tell me about yourself.” tony flashed you a smiled and patted the seat next to him. You looked over at your friends who were still on the dance floor and waved to them before you sat down next to tony and started talking about yourself. By the end of the night tony took you back to his place so you guys could have birthday sex.

Since that night you guys were inseparable and when things got really serious between you and tony you decided to introduce him to your family. To everyone’s surprise your family and the avengers were more than ok with you dating tony. The team thought you brought out the best in tony and you alway put him in his place when he was out of line. Your family loved tony because he was really protective over you.

Unfortunately the media voiced their disgust with the relationship and often questioned Tony’s sanity. They automatically assumed you were after Tony’s money so you had to repeatedly state that you were with tony because you loved him and not because of his money. Obviously they didn’t believe you and the often called you a gold digger and tony a pervert. "Ignore them" you turned off the tv “they’re just jealous they’re not in love like we are.”

“I know but it’s hard to ignore sometimes” tony sighed as he watched you undo his pants and pulled out his partially erect cock. “I don’t think we have to for this. The party is about to start.”

You smiled smugly as you jerked him off “relax. Aren’t you known for being fashionably late?”

“Fine but let me sit down” tony helped you up and you guys walked over to his bed where you ended up having a quickie before joining everyone in the party.

* * *

By the time you joined the party everyone was halfway drunk. You envied everyone that was able to drink at the party because you weren’t able to. Steve was 100% against underage drinking so he would check your cup every half hour to make sure tony didn’t poor booze in your drink. That didn’t stop tony from handing his drink to you when he knew Steve wasn’t looking so you could have a drink. He knew how boring parties were without booze so he always made sure you had a few sips so you weren’t completely bored at the party.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to go get another drink.” tony excused himself and made his way to the bar.

Not even five minutes later a guy with cheap cologne draped his arm on your shoulder and pulls you close to him “don’t you fucking put your hands on me you fucking asshole” you removed his hand from your shoulder and glared at him.

“What? You don’t like being in the arms of a real man? The name is Kevin” Kevin laughed and stepped forward which caused you to take a step back “what are you doing dating a fossil?”

Your jaw tightened with anger “you have no right to speak to me that way Kevin. You are a guest at my boyfriends party and I will not let talk shit about him.” you stared angrily at the man in front of you.

“I just want to know why you’re with that geezer. Is it the money? I’ll have you know I’m a multi millionaire on the cusps of having a billion dollar empire and I’m not even thirty yet. I could rock your world without having to worry about breaking a hip.” he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Fueled with rage at Kevin’s comments you clenched your fist and swung at him. Kevin let out a groan as he touched the place where you punched him “don’t you EVER speak about tony like that ever again! ! Yes tony might be much old than me but he is the kindest man I’ve ever met and he’s amazing in the sack.” you stomped on his foot before you left to search for tony.

You didn’t have to search long because tony was standing a few feet away. “That was quiet a scene” tony laughed as you walked up to him and stole his drink “so were you telling the truth when you said I was amazing in the sack? Yeah I’ve heard it a hundreds of times from dozens of woman but it’s refreshing when it comes from someone I actually love.”

You took a sip of the drink before Steve marched up to you guys and ripped the drink from your hand “y/n give me that ! ! ! ! Tony you know she’s is not old enough to drink” Steve scolded you and left before either of you could respond.

“Don’t worry sweetie I’ll sneak us a bottle of tequila and have our own party in our room” tony kissed your lips “but fist answer the question I asked before captain buzz kill interrupted us.”

You pulled away and started leaving kisses on his jaw “yes I was serious but to be fair I only slept with four guys before I met you.”

“I’m still the best though” Tony bit your earlobe and whispered into your ear “go upstairs and get naked. I’ll be there in a few minutes with a bottle of tequila” he slapped your ass before you practically ran to the elevator so it could take you to yours and Tony’s floor. Tony in the meantime went over to his bar and got a bottle of tequila. Just as he was about to make his way to the elevator he went over to Steve “y/n and I are going to get shitfaced in our room and you can’t stop us” he snickered before he bolted to the elevator and ordered Friday to deny Steve access to his floor.


End file.
